I Love to See You Smile
by Bamfwriter
Summary: SLASH, SSRL. Newish lovers Snape and Lupin spend an evening together. No sex this time out (first HP slash). Just light bondage, tickling and naughty words. Sweet sappy ending. The "F" word abounds, hence the R rating.


_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_  
  
"Enter!" Severus Snape barked as he removed his cloak and hung it on a hook by the bathroom door. Across the room, the door to his private chambers opened, and there stood Remus Lupin, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.   
  
Snape nodded once to the sandy-haired professor, gesturing for him to come in. "Well... Lupin," he said coolly, letting the name roll elegantly off his tongue as he moved to meet his visitor.   
  
Remus closed the door behind him, and uttered a small charm. With a soft _POOF_, the door sealed itself, locked and soundproof. "Good evening, Professor Snape," he said conversationally, tucking his wand back into his jacket and turning to face his host. "I trust you are well this evening?"  
  
The man in black cocked an eyebrow as his guest approached him. "I am well. Is there a reason for this intrusion?"  
  
"I'm here for my potion," the amber-eyed man said with a smile. "You did agree with the Headmaster to provide me with it each month."  
  
The Potions master growled. "You might have turned up a little sooner. It is very late. I have to teach in the morning." He came to stand directly in front of the lycanthrope, eyes narrowed disdainfully.  
  
Remus snickered, rolling his eyes. "Oh yes... need your beauty sleep, eh? To ensure that your sunny personality is in place for Potions class with the Gryffindors."  
  
"Wisearse," Snape muttered, grabbing Lupin by the lapels of his ratty sweater and yanking him into his arms. He kissed the werewolf hard on the lips, slipping his hands around to support the small of Lupin's back, and his head. In return, he felt Remus's arms entwine about his waist, holding their bodies tightly together.  
  
Lupin had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for eight months. For the last three months, he had also been the secret lover of Potions master Severus Snape. The dark, brooding, former Death Eater hadn't been pleased with Lupin's presence at the school at first. Loathed it, in fact. But, as with most people, Remus's unflappable kindness, understanding, and of course, roguish good looks had eventually won the stern man over.  
  
The werewolf had put to rest the long-standing Hogwarts rumor that all Severus Snape needed was a good fuck. He had supplied multitudes of good-to-great fucks in the past months, and the obsidian-eyed curmudgeon was still just as surly as ever. But Remus thought Severus's abrasive personality was endearing, and took great pleasure in annoying him with this fact at every opportunity.  
  
They had managed to keep their trysts a secret by always meeting in Severus's chambers, which were considerably more private and isolated than Lupin's. In addition, Remus only came to him in the wee hours of night, when all but Filch and his cat were asleep. Filch saw Snape as something of a god, so there was no chance the caretaker would come snooping suspiciously around the Potions master's private quarters.   
  
Since most of the faculty, students, and ghosts at Hogwarts knew by now that Snape regularly provided Lupin with a mysterious 'medicinal potion', it was never questioned when the goateed teacher was occasionally spotted making the journey between Snape's quarters and his own. It really was all quite convenient.  
  
"Mwah," Lupin smacked as the kiss finally ended. He pulled back a bit to admire the look of lust in Snape's black eyes, and gave a small chuckle. "Ohhh, if only the kids knew," he mused.  
  
Severus's eyes widened a little. "Don't joke, Lupin, that's all I need." He blinked in surprise as Lupin suddenly leaned forward with a little snarl and lightly nipped the end of his long nose with his teeth. "Watch it, I think one werewolf at Hogwarts is enough."  
  
Lupin sighed. "You know that I can only infect others when I'm in wolf-form. Don't be such a baby." He leaned in again, this time nibbling on Snape's earlobe, nuzzling the jet-black locks. "Besides," he purred, "I know for a fact that you live for my love bites."  
  
He was impish and unruly tonight. But then he always was, this close to the full moon, when the animal inside him began to take over. After the change, when the moon waned, he would be worn out and exhausted. But the last few days of Waxing Gibbous were always an adventure for him, as well as for his lover. Snape had nicknamed this phenomenon 'Waxing Idiotic,' much to Lupin's amusement.  
  
Snape sighed happily as his sensitive ear was probed by a hot, wet tongue. Then he abruptly gave his lover's bottom a quick slap and pushed him away, not wanting the larger man to lose himself before they took care of more important matters. He ignored the disappointed noise from Lupin as he moved to the table in the corner. A small cauldron sat there, and a fancy goblet waited beside it.   
  
The Wolfsbane potion was ready, simmering softly over the low flame. Snape began to patiently ladle it into the goblet, careful not to spill any on the ornate tabletop. Then he gasped, coming very close to dropping both ladle and goblet as Remus's arms slithered unexpectedly around his wiry middle from behind, one hand sliding alarmingly low on his person.  
  
The Potions master scraped the bowl of the ladle off on the rim of the goblet, shaking his head, muttering irritably. "Carry on like this, and you'll have a mess to wipe up."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Remus whispered seductively into his ear, kissing the side of his neck. His hand moved lower still, fingering Snape teasingly through his tight cotton trousers. The Potions master shivered, and Lupin's lips smiled against his nape, trailing kisses under his hair.  
  
"Incorrigible," Snape scolded unromantically. "Now then.... Get your mind out of the gutter and your hand off my crotch." Slapping the teasing fingers away, he turned within the circle of Remus's arms and held the smoking goblet up in front of the horny lycanthrope's leering face. "Potion now. Fun later."  
  
"Aww, you're so cute when you get all authoritarian," Lupin chuckled, sliding his hands down over Snape's tight bottom.  
  
"Fuck you. Drink the potion."  
  
Remus just looked sulkily from Snape to the potion. "Spoilsport," he grumbled, taking the goblet and moving away.  
  
Snape watched as his companion drained the vessel in one shot. Lupin gave a great gasp, followed by a war whoop, and then chucked the empty goblet into the corner, where it smashed.  
  
"Mazel Tov!" he crowed giddily. Then he stalked toward Snape, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Another table setting for six down the drain," Snape grumbled, shaking his head at the remains of his goblet. He turned to face his guest. "I have more incomplete sets of goblets than any man should, Remus. A little control, next time? You really must... OOF!"  
  
The complaints were cut off as Remus's strong arms squeezed around him at hip level, pinning his arms and lifting him high off the floor. Snape looked down into the playful amber eyes with waning patience.   
  
"What are you doing?" he asked in bland annoyance.  
  
"You're so skinny," Remus laughed, "so easy to get my arms around." He started bouncing on his toes, jostling his imprisoned lover up and down.  
  
"I hate... how you get... this time... of the month," Snape managed to gasp out between bounces. He tolerated the foolishness for about five more seconds before he began yelling, "Lupin, I am becoming nauseated! Enough!"  
  
Giggling, the sandy-haired man stopped bouncing, leaned back, and loosened his arms just slightly, allowing Snape to slide slowly down his body until his feet rested on the floor. Then he squeezed him tight again, and kissed the former Death Eater.  
  
Any chance that the Potions master might have had at maintaining his dignity was forgotten as the roof of his mouth was explored by Lupin's tongue. He acquiesced, breathing hard through his nose, and returned the kiss, slipping his own tongue in to explore the lycanthrope's mouth.  
  
"Gaack!" Snape immediately choked, pulling back. He gasped and gagged, coughing, turning his head away out of courtesy.  
  
"Sev!" Lupin said anxiously, releasing the smaller man. "What's wrong, are you all right?" He patted his friend between the shoulder blades as he coughed. Snape held up one slender hand, waving him off. When he lifted his face, he wore an expression of disgust, and his eyes were wide with amazement.  
  
"Merlin's beard!" the Potions master exclaimed, spitting. "I never realized how FOUL that Wolfsbane potion really is!"  
  
Lupin burst out laughing. "Hey, you should try drinking a whole cauldronful of the shit every month. You think all my complaints were just to hear myself talk?"  
  
"Yecch." Severus shook his head, moving toward the bathroom. "I need to brush my teeth, now," he muttered. Without looking back, he raised a finger over his head. "As do you, if you want any more kisses from me tonight. That stuff tastes like a dead dog."  
  
The werewolf chuckled as he followed the other man into the bathroom. Severus was at the marble sink, cleaning his teeth with a plain black toothbrush. When Lupin came to stand at his shoulder, Snape picked up a second toothbrush, purple, and topped with a small rubber house elf, and handed it to him.  
  
"I still can't believe one of the kids bought this for you for Christmas," Remus muttered, shaking his head as he loaded the gaudy brush with paste. "What were they thinking?" He started to vigorously clean his teeth and tongue, going over every tiny bit of his mouth to remove the taste of the potion.  
  
Snape leaned over and spit, took a sip of water, gargled and spit again. "No clue," he muttered, pressing a tea towel over his mouth and chin. "I would guess that it involved someone losing a bet." He tossed the towel over Lupin's face and calmly strode through the far door into the bedroom.  
  
With a playful growl, Lupin snatched the towel and used it to mop the water and bits of mint foam from his small beard. Then he followed in the Potions master's wake, crossing the large bathroom and pausing at the door at the far end. He sauntered sexily around the doorjamb, and discovered that Snape was already laying on the double bed, fully clothed, with his arms behind his head. His eyes were closed.  
  
Lupin smiled a lecherous smile and charged. With a yelp, he sprang onto the bed and landed on all fours, straddling Snape. He leered down, bobbing his eyebrows as the man beneath him calmly opened his ebony eyes, looking up with only mild interest.  
  
"You are in a state tonight, aren't you?" the Potions master drawled.   
  
"Grrrr," Lupin replied, lowering his eyelids seductively.  
  
"Humph," Snape replied, unimpressed.  
  
Remus sobered, sitting back on his heels. "How come you never smile, Sev?" he asked.  
  
Snape closed his eyes. "Don't know. Not really a smiler, I guess."  
  
The svelte man in black drew out the word 'smiler', and Lupin grinned at the sound of that low, velvety voice. That voice could have been the ruin of many a young maid, if Snape had chosen. But as far as he knew, the stern Potions master had maintained a life of chastity. At least until he met Lupin, of course.  
  
The werewolf moved to sit on the edge of the bed, then turned to look at his companion, grinning as he noted that the black-haired teacher was nearly asleep. Stealthily, Remus plucked his wand out of his pocket, and crept up the bed toward Snape's head. "So no smiling, got it," he said conversationally. "And you don't laugh much either."  
  
Severus opened one eye and looked curiously at him. "You know I do not laugh." He sat up slightly, propping himself on his elbows. "What are you getting at?"   
  
The wolfish man shrugged. "Just thinking. Interested if you would be willing to make a little wager." He smiled mischievously at his partner.  
  
The onyx eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What sort of wager?"  
  
Lupin moved to straddle Severus's hips again. "Simple," he said, "You have to..."  
  
"Smile?" Snape finished, sounding bored.  
  
"Nope... NOT smile.... OR laugh," replied Remus with a smug grin. He bounced slightly on the bed, loving the feel of Snape's thighs between his legs.  
  
Snape pondered as he was jostled. "What do I win?"  
  
The other man chuckled and stopped bouncing. "I dunno, " he replied with a shrug. "Free rein over me for a week?"   
  
"I do not already have that?"  
  
The werewolf glared. "Cheeky. If you aren't interested then...."  
  
Severus held up a slender hand. "No, no, it's fine. I agree to your wager. If I win, you are my slave for one week. If YOU win.... What do you want?" He cocked an eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"I want you to be happy," Lupin replied softly, amber eyes gazing tenderly into onyx ones.  
  
"Remus, I AM happy," Snape argued, brow furrowing.  
  
The other man shook his head. "I want you to show it for a change. Come out of that shell, from behind that grouchy façade you always hide behind."  
  
Snape snorted, rudely and derisively.  
  
"And stop scaring the kiddies," Remus added. "For one week."  
  
Snape pursed his well-shaped lips, considering. "Fine," he said. "You're on."  
  
"Great!" Remus pointed. "Grab the headboard," he instructed.  
  
With a sigh, Snape did as he was told, reaching back over his head and slipping his fingers around the heavy wooden slats.   
  
Lupin raised his wand and cast a spell, and ropes instantly appeared, wrapping around Severus's wrists and looping through the headboard, holding him fast.  
  
Startled, Snape gasped as he was restrained. He looked up at his bonds and instinctively began to struggle, panic in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Lupin said quickly, hating himself. "Hold still, I'll release you." How could he have been so stupid, after what Severus had been through as a Death Eater? He raised his wand.  
  
"No," Snape said, calming, breathing deeply and closing his eyes. "It's OK."  
  
Lupin kept the wand raised. "Really?" he asked uncertainly, reaching with his free hand to brush his fingers over Snape's cheekbone. The black eyes settled on his, and he saw that the panic was gone. The former Death Eater was relaxed.  
  
"Yes," Snape replied softly. "I'm sorry...it just took me by surprise. Old habits, you know." He sighed and stretched his neck muscles. "I'm fine."  
  
Lupin smiled a little, and laid his wand back on the nightstand. "Ok then, if you're sure," he murmured. He was quiet for a long moment, just gazing down at the pale face. "You know I would never hurt you."   
  
Snape just nodded, black eyes glittering.  
  
With a soft smile, Lupin reached down to gently ease Snape's chin up with one finger, and unfastened the first three buttons of his frock coat. Next he undid the black cravat and tossed it aside, then went to work on the line of buttons down Snape's chest.   
  
The bound man watched Lupin's hands, then turned his gaze up to meet his eyes. He smirked, cocking an eyebrow. "I could have done that BEFORE you tied me up, you know..."  
  
"Shut up," Remus growled with a grin. He followed the line of closely-spaced, cloth-covered buttons down to the hem of the coat where it ended at Severus's waist, and spread it open. He rolled his eyes at the sight of the white dress shirt underneath, also featuring a line of tiny buttons. Valiantly he started on those as well.  
  
Snape yawned.  
  
Lupin threw him a look. "Boring you, am I?" He gave an exasperated sigh. "I have never seen so many fucking buttons in my life." He tugged a corner of the white dress shirt up and gestured at it. "I mean, why do you even bother with this shirt? Nobody can see it."  
  
"Oh, wardrobe critique from Professor 'Patchwork' Lupin?"  
  
"Touché," Remus had to concede. He finished undoing the white shirt, tugged the tails out of Severus's tight pants, and peeled it open. "God!" he muttered, at the sight of a cotton undershirt. "It's like a bloody Russian nesting doll."  
  
"I get cold easy." Snape whined, flexing his fingers.  
  
Remus noticed. "Is it too tight?" he asked, reaching for his wand.  
  
The raven-haired professor shook his head. "Nope. Just got tingly for a second there." He glowered. "Now, are you going to do something besides criticize my wardrobe for the rest of the night? Because I guarantee you, THAT will not make me smile."  
  
Remus just made a mischievous, mysterious little face, tugging and rolling the undershirt up as far as it would go, past Snape's pectorals. He looked down at his captive, and a slow, sly grin spread over his face. "Last chance to forfeit, Sev," he murmured quietly.  
  
Snape sneered. "Surely you jest."  
  
Lupin shrugged. "Suit yourself," he muttered. "Now then...ONE smile, or ONE laugh, and I win. Agreed?"  
  
Snape hesitated. As soon as Lupin had started unbuttoning his coat, he had a feeling he knew what the werewolf was planning. He was suddenly very aware of how vulnerable a position he was in. But, he mused, there was no reason to worry; he'd withstood the Cruciatus Curse innumerable times. This would be a piece of cake.  
  
"Agreed," he replied evenly, slightly tightening his fingers around the ropes binding him. He closed his eyes as Remus leaned down and brushed a quick kiss over his lips.   
  
Sitting up, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor reached up with both hands, and rested his fingertips lightly under Snape's arms. Then he slowly trailed them down his sides, barely touching the skin. He let his fingers slide down to bump gently over the ribs, then lower, following the curves of the strong muscles where Severus's waist narrowed, whisper-soft touches gliding down along the edges of the flat, firm stomach.  
  
Snape had to catch himself as those fingers touched his sensitive skin. He'd come very close to gasping, and knew if he did, Lupin would have all but beaten him. He was excruciatingly ticklish, a fact that, until this moment, he was certain he'd kept hidden from Remus.   
  
He managed to hold a stone-faced expression, maintaining eye contact with his torturer. The cheeky little bastard was smiling seductively at him as those fingertips began a second journey over his sensitized skin.  
  
Snape suddenly realized he was holding his breath, and tried to let it out discreetly. He also realized he was not blinking, and quickly did so. He tried to school his face and body into not responding to the maddening torture being inflicted on him by his lover. Lupin's fingers were now lingering along the sides of his belly, softly dancing up and down over his skin. Snape had to bite down on his tongue to keep from groaning.  
  
Remus wasn't fooled by his companion's attempt at showing no response. Snape's face might be neutral, but with every brush of his fingertips, Lupin could feel the traitorous muscles beneath the soft, nearly-white skin contracting and trembling at his touch. He could feel the strong thighs tensing underneath him as the man struggled not to squirm.  
  
"How are you holding up?" Remus asked softly, smiling down at his captive.  
  
Snape blinked and started a little, looking up at him. "Fine," he said, then cleared his throat and repeated, "fine," in a slightly lower octave.  
  
Remus just nodded knowingly. "Just let me know if you would like me to stop," he said.  
  
"Stop what?" Snape asked, with forced lightness.  
  
"Oh ho!" Lupin countered, impressed. "Have it your way. I'm certainly having fun."  
  
He began tickling Snape's stomach, swirling his fingertips in spidery, feather-light paths over the flat planes of muscle. He thought he heard a whimper this time, and he looked up to find that the obsidian eyes were squeezed shut. Chuckling softly to himself, he continued, tracing slow circles all over the taut belly. He used the pad of his middle finger to lightly circle his victim's navel, then moved it in a path down to the top of Snape's pants.  
  
The muscles were twitching and flinching like mad under his touch, now, and he was impressed that the Potions master was still holding his ground. He tugged the tight, black trousers down an inch or two and began to glide his fingertips back and forth across the tight skin between Severus's hipbones.  
  
Snape had closed his eyes, set his jaw and pressed his mouth into a thin, straight line. He was breathing hard through his nose, trying to focus his mind on something, anything besides the delicate, horrible friction of Remus's fingertips on his underbelly.   
  
His abdominal muscles ached from trying to contract away from the devilish touches. He could feel the sweat beading on his upper lip and brow, and knew that he wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. But he was a proud man, and giving in to his impish associate would harm his pride.  
  
"You are one stubborn man, Severus Snape," Remus said suddenly, unexpectedly.  
  
The former Death Eater opened his eyes. Lupin was shaking his head at him, looking exasperated. Was the werewolf practicing telepathy, now?  
  
"You'll explode before you'll let me win this wager, won't you?" Remus chided. He leaned down and met the flushed, bow-shaped lips with his own, smiling to himself when he noted the sweat glistening on his friend's face. While kissing, he slipped the tip of his index finger into Severus's navel, chuckling as the other man moaned into his mouth. This wasn't going to take much longer.  
  
"Stubborn, stubborn, stubborn," Remus muttered affectionately, sitting back up.  
  
Snape started to sneer a reply, but had to bite back a sharp yelp as Lupin started on his ribs. The thin, tight skin over his ribs was the most ticklish spot on his body, and Severus knew he was in trouble. The werewolf's fingers crept lightly up and down the sides of his ribcage, and he started to feel slightly dizzy from the efforts of holding in his reaction.   
  
"Ahh, now we're getting somewhere," Lupin muttered smugly.  
  
"Gahrr," Snape growled in response, sounding a bit strangled. He turned his head to the side, squeezing his eyes shut, knowing that he was about to lose it. When Lupin's nails began to scratch delicately over the protruding ridge of his bottommost ribs, the Potions master had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep from dissolving into laughter. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher seemed to realize he'd found a good spot, because he stayed there a long time.  
  
Lupin was trying hard to contain his own laughter as he watched Snape fighting against his body's reactions. The man's face was dripping with sweat, his chest was heaving, and he seemed to be close to hyperventilating as he breathed through his clenched teeth. A slight twinge of unease flickered across Remus's mind as he realized Snape would pass out if this went on much longer. Suddenly, he had an idea. He pulled his hands away, holding them up in submission.   
  
"I give up," he said.  
  
Snape opened his eyes again, surprised. He couldn't believe it. He'd won. Remus had no idea just how close he had been to winning the wager. But it was over. Letting out his breath in a relieved sigh, he sunk into the mattress, feeling smug. He allowed his muscles to relax, going limp.  
  
That was just what Remus was waiting for. Without warning, he pounced. Abandoning the light fingertip caresses he'd been using before, he now dug his fingers into Snape's stomach and tickled him hard. The result was instantaneous.  
  
Totally unprepared, Snape practically levitated off the bed, and was instantly reduced to helpless, hysterical laughter. Remus was merciless, prodding at his belly, then attacking his ribs, then grabbing his waist. All was lost. Severus laughed so hard he saw stars.  
  
"Rem...Remus...please...gah...STOP!"   
  
Lupin shook his head, kneading the sides of his belly. "Do you admit defeat?" he prompted.  
  
"Fuck you, dog breath!"  
  
The werewolf snorted with delighted laughter, collapsing forward to rest his forehead on Severus's chest. He just sat there for a few moments, weak with mirth, enjoying the feel of his lover's body shaking underneath him. He placed a soft kiss between the nipples, then lowered his mouth and blew a long, loud raspberry on the sweaty skin of Snape's belly.  
  
"ACK! Lupin! Stop stop STOP!!!" Severus managed to choke out between gales of laughter.  
  
"Concede!" Remus shouted again, using his index fingers to poke and drill all over the other man's torso.  
  
"Never... ahh SHIT...hahahaha... FINE, YOU WIN!"  
  
"What was that, Sev?" Remus yelled, still tickling.  
  
"You win! You win! Now STOP!" Snape wailed.  
  
Finally the Dark Arts professor relented, shifting off of Snape, and stretching out on his side next to him. He chuckled at his friend's face, usually stern and pale, now ruddy with exertion. The jet-black hair was plastered across his brow with sweat, and his eyes were definitely alight with something close to giddiness.  
  
"Bastard," Snape muttered, breathing hard and throwing him a dark look. But there was still a smile on his face.  
  
Remus reached out and brushed the hair out of Snape's eyes, and when the Potions master turned to look at him, leaned in and kissed him. Then he cradled the sharp jaw in one hand, gently brushing his thumb over the skin. It was so novel and wonderful to see his lover's face so animated, and Lupin felt his heart swell with affection.   
  
"I love you," he murmured softly, with a gentle smile.  
  
The reaction wasn't what he had expected. All traces of laughter vanished from the flushed face, and Snape just stared at him, jaw going a bit slack. The former Death Eater blinked, then swallowed, but did not return the endearment.  
  
Feeling foolish, Lupin began to think of a way to cover for his admission. But as his mind raced, he noticed something that tore him up inside. Tears were filling Snape's dark eyes. As he watched, the other man blinked, and the tears escaped in shiny, twin trails down his face.  
  
"Severus..." Remus murmured, concerned, brushing the tears away with his thumb, only to have them replaced by fresh ones. "Love, what's wrong? What is it?" He was at a loss, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I'm sorry." Snape shook his head a little. "You surprised me, that's all. No one has ever said that to me before." He gave a humorless little smile, and sniffled.  
  
"You mean you've never been in love?" Remus asked, leaning in to kiss his forehead.  
  
Snape shook his head again. "No... I mean, NO ONE has ever said that to me. Ever. You're the first."  
  
Remus's eyes narrowed. "Your mother must have...,"  
  
The Potions master shook his head.  
  
The werewolf felt his throat tightening. There were times when Snape said things that were so simple, yet absolutely heartbreaking.  
  
The man in black chuckled a little. "I always wondered when, or if, I would ever hear that phrase directed at me, and what the circumstances would be. I guess you could say I've been waiting my whole life for it." Snape flexed his fingers, wincing a little.  
  
"Oh!" Remus said, suddenly remembering that the other man was still tied down. He reached across Severus's body to retrieve his wand off the nightstand, and quickly performed the counter curse to release him. When he was free, he pulled the smaller man against his chest and cuddled him. He ran his hand through the black hair, brushing it back from Snape's face.  
  
"I love you, Severus," Lupin said softly. "I'll make up for all the times someone should have said it. And I'll say it whenever you ask me to." He kissed the top of his lover's head, and nuzzled his temple.  
  
"Say it again?" came the velvet voice, sounding sleepy.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Snape snuggled against the lycanthrope, closing his eyes, and enjoying the soft, warm brush of Lupin's breath against his skin. For the first time in his life, he did not feel isolated. He felt loved. Accepted, and loved. And for the first time, he didn't shy away in fear from his own feelings. They filled him up, and he tightened his arms around the person who had brought about this remarkable change in him.   
  
It was a night of firsts. The first time Snape heard someone tell him they loved him, and the first time he said it back.  
  
"I love you, Remus."  
  
They lay together in contented silence for long minutes. Snape was almost asleep, when suddenly Lupin's voice rumbled softly in his ear.  
  
"So... we aren't going to fuck, then?"  
  
Snape laughed.  
  
THE END 


End file.
